


New Beginnings

by addictedtoanesthesia



Series: Ride [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, VictUuri, leoji, otayuri - Freeform, snowboard au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtoanesthesia/pseuds/addictedtoanesthesia
Summary: Leoji Snowboarders AU! Will feature all the characters though.





	New Beginnings

        There were three days until the big competition. Leo De La Iglesia was a rising competitive snowboarder, but for now he was just leisurely boarding around the mountain. He pulled his black gator down and pulled out one of his earbuds as reached the bottom and boarded the lift. He was sitting next to a short guy on a snowboard, wearing a black and red jacket, with considerably less baggy snowpants than Leo’s. 

       The stranger pulled his own gator down and said, “Hi! I’m Guang Hong. It’s really chilly out today, isn't it?”

      Leo was startled by how talkative “Guang Hong” was, given that many people on the lifts were no where near as expressive.  “Yeah, it is. Im Leo by the way. Nice to meet you.” 

      “The same to you,” Guang Hong said. “Do you live around here?”

       “Yeah, I do, actually. I live about fifteen minutes from here. Where are you from?” Leo asked. He wasn’t quite sure if he prefered this talkative stranger to the average; the stranger, well, I suppose he’s not a stranger at this point, was kind of cute. Before hearing where Guang Hong was from, they parted ways. Leo decided he very much prefered the cute talkative boy to the norm.

      He skied a few more runs, almost hitting a tree at one point because he was so distracted. The nineteen year old tried to remember every detail of their conversation. The way his light brown, auburn eyes seemed to sparkle in the light; and how he had freckles spread delicately on his, amazingly structured, face or how he was just slightly shorter than Leo, so he had to look up a little when talking to him. Leo knew, if he ever saw that boy again, he would not let him slip out of his hands again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know, but the next will be longer! Maybe I'll do Guang Hongs pov.


End file.
